1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone device, and more particularly to an earphone device which can regulate sound quality based on regulating a cover connected with a regulating device and corresponding regulation method.
2. Description of Related Art
Refer to FIG. 1, a conventional earphone device includes a housing 10 with a receiving portion 11. The receiving portion 11 includes an inner cavity for receiving components, such as a speaker and a driving circuit and so on, and a plurality of pressure relief holes 12 formed thereon for connecting the inner cavity to the outside.
The number of the pressure relief holes 12 in the housing 10 of the conventional earphone device is determined according to specific group of consumers, so the sound pressure in the inner cavity is a constant, which determines the frequency characteristic of the earphone device. However, since conventional earphone devices may be applied in connecting mobile phones for communication or in music players which may store hundreds of or thousands of songs, it needs different frequency characteristics to meet different kinds of sound quality requirements. The constant sound pressure in the inner cavity causes that the conventional earphone device can only be adapted for a special audio performance and users cannot regulate sound quality freely according to themselves. Hence, conventional earphone devices have the shortcoming of low variability, which needs to be overcome.